


Obessive Tendencies

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Spanked with belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: AU where Daryl is adopted into the Grimes family and Rick is obsessed with making Daryl his.Basically short smutty drabbles of these cuties. Where each chapter can be read as a one-shot.Can possibly be triggering, do not read if you don not like anything mentioned in the tags.





	1. Obtained

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Daryl is 12 and Rick is 17 in this fic.
> 
> NOTE: Tags will be added with each new chapter. 
> 
> SIDE-NOTE: I am accepting ideas for future chapters. Please leave a comment with what you would like to see next!

"C'mon just spread your legs."

Rick says into the night, the room was dark since it was well past midnight and they were supposed to be asleep.

"But... we're not supposed to."

Daryl says small hands trying to push the boy off of him. Though Rick was seventeen, five years older then Daryl. So naturally he was stronger then him. Big hands push up Daryl's night shirt roughly. His knees forcing the small boy's legs open at the same time.

"No one will know, and you won't tell will you?" 

Rick says as he successfully rips Daryl shirt up over his head and tosses it away. His hairless thin body glowing under the moonlight that seeped in through the window. Daryl tries to cover himself up with his hands, which gives Rick the opportunity to force Daryl's legs further apart. Allowing him to press thier hips together, Rick's already hard cock brushing over his underwear so Daryl could feel it.

"C'mon Daryl, I love you and I need you." Rick whines, hips slowly rocking against the younger boy. "You're my special boy, remember?" 

Daryl blushes hard and shys away from Rick when he says that. Small hands pressing over his flat chest, as if hiding his nipples would somehow help. He hates that Rick knows, knows that he wasn't born like other boys. Hates that Rick calls him special, though he also liked it a little too. 

With Daryl taking so long to respond he leans in and shoves his tongue past his little plump lips. It makes Daryl chocke a bit, his small muscle trying to force Rick's tougue back out of his mouth. Rick's one hand moves to press over Daryl's throat to keep him pinned down. As his other hand slides down between their bodies, quickly shoving Daryl's underwear down and off his body. The heavy, hot weight of the older males cock now resting on the bare skin of Daryl's thigh. It makes the small boy squirm as he once again pushed up at Rick's chest to push him away.

Rick being unfazed by this simply continues his assult on Daryl's mouth. Kissing and licking and biting at his lips and tongue. Shoving his wet muscle deep into Daryl's small mouth, until he could practically taste his tonsils. Before he pulled back and pressed in again, basically fucking the boy's mouth with his tongue. It made an awful little sloshing sound that mixed with Daryl's gaging. 

Daryl whines and chokes, his thin body trying to thrash under the other boys weight. Feeling his hand on his neck sends a spark of fear up and down his spine. Scared Rick might hurt him again, scared of not being able to breath.

Soon Rick pulls back from his mouth with a wet pop. Breathing heavily on Daryl's face, as Daryl gasps. Struggling to take in deep breaths, his little body shaking.

"Fuck, you're so good." Rick whispers close to his ear, "I can't wait to fuck you."

Dayl shakes his head, "We can't... we're brothers. Brother's don't do that." He protests in a weak tone.

"You're adopted, stupid, it doesn't count." Rick says with a chuckle before he bites down on Daryl's bare shoulder. It makes Daryl's yelp and squirm, "Please..."

"Don't worry... I'm gonna' make you feel real good." Rick says licking at the bite mark he made, which was already starting to bruise.

Daryl was about to protest more but he suddenly felt Rick's fingers running over his folds. His special area where he was not like a boy, but a girl. It made Daryl feel ashamed, he knew he wasn't right, and he hated how Rick loved it. Even if sometimes it made Daryl happy that Rick accepted him.

A finger pushes past his lips and starts to rub around. Feeling over Daryl's little nub and slightly slick entrance. His body was still developing, even though Daryl hit puberty a few weeks ago. Rick groans and moves his fingers up to rub over his clit. It sends tingles up into Daryl's belly, out over his thighs and hips too. It made him feel strage but in a good way.

"Hmm, I gonna' make you cum Daryl. Get you nice and wet for my cock." Rick says, rubbing the nub quickly as his other hand presses down on Daryl's windpipe lightly.

The boy gasps but he can't tell if it's from the pleasure of Rick's fingers or the loss of air. It didn't hurt, and that suprised the young boy. Who hadn't even figured out how to masturbate yet. His thighs shaking on thier own as he tries not to enjoy it, little hands still pushing at Rick's chest. His brain telling him this was wrong, that they shouldn't. 

"No! You... ya' can't put yer cock in me!" Daryl gasps out again, shaking his head which shifts around his long dark hair.

"I am..." Rick says sternly, moving to rub Daryl's clit with his thumb, so he could press his middle finger into the boys tight wet hole. "... and you're gonna' take it Daryl. Take all of it. I'm going to be your first."

He goes on rubbing a little faster as his finger also fucking in and out of him. Causing Daryl's juices to leak out a bit. His legs try to close but they just end up pressing to either side of Rick's hips. Making him aware of Rick's cock which was still rock hard and rubbing over Daryl's ass now. The tip leaking and spreading pre-cum all over Daryl's tight little cheeks and puckered pink hole.

He was struggling to fight, his small hairless body trembling. Pressure building up within his lower belly as Rick continues to pleasure him. The hand pressing down on his throat making him dizzy.

"Ahh! Something... something is coming!" Daryl says with little gasps, blunt nails digging into Rick's chest as his back arches up.

"It's alright Daryl, cum for me." Rick urges, shoving a second finger into Daryl's virgin hole. Pumping them in and out rapidly, stretching him open. Yet he was still so tight, his walls twiching and sucking up Rick's fingers greedily.

"Ahh! Ahh!" 

Daryl moans were a little to loud so Rick moves his hand from his throat to his mouth. His large hand covering up his lips and chin and even part of his nose. Not that Daryl could really react, his body was twiching and his head was spinning. The pressure building up, more and more with each thrust of his fingers and rub of his thumb.

Soon it is too much and Daryl is screaming behind Rick's hand. He comes hard on the older boys fingers, wave after wave hitting him hard. Until he simply collapsed, breathing hard through his nose. His hands falling away from where he scratched up Rick's chest. His legs falling to the sides, leaving him obscenely spread open. His juices slowly slipping out of his body and soaking into the transformers sheets below. 

Rick leaves his hand on Daryl's mouth, his other slipping out of Daryl's hole. Moving to wrap his wet fingers around his cock so he could jerk it a few times. As Daryl laid limp on the bed, blue hues still dazed.

"We're not done yet."

Rick says softly, moving to kiss and lick at Daryl's nipples. Small and now firm, tasting of musk and sweat.

"I'm gonna' make you mine."

He then says moving his hips as he lined the head of his leaking cock to Daryl's soaked hole. And without warning, as Daryl was still completely relaxed. Rick thrusted into him, making Daryl tense up and squeeze his eyes shut as tears formed. 

Even with how wet Daryl was, he was still incredibly tight. Almost too tight, causing Rick a few moments of discomfort before he was moving again. Short shallow thrusts that worked Daryl open, as the rest of his large cock pressed deep into the small boy. Then further as he drove himself balls deep into Daryl's now deflowered hole. Feeling his slick hot walls flex around the intrusion. 

Daryl makes small noises behind Rick's hand, it hurt, it hurt deep inside him. But it also burned and kind of felt like Daryl needed to pee. He was too weak to fight back however, so he just laid there. Letting Rick's cock stretch him to his limits as he took his virginity. Rick's teeth biting at his raw, now red nipples. Fingers digging into his cheeks where his hand was still firmly over his mouth.

"Fuck, Daryl you're so tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock." Rick groans against Daryl's abused chest. His free had moving to Daryl's thin hip so he could lift him up for a better angle.

Rick soon pulls out until just his head was left inside, before he was thrusting in balls deep again. It makes Daryl cry out, the sound muffled behind his hand. It hurt a little less but Rick didn't seem to want to wait anymore. He started to jam his cock deep into Daryl rapidly. Rocking his small body, pushing it up with each forcefull thrust. 

"Yeah, fuck, take it."

Rick mumbles out, fucking Daryl hard and quick. Needing to come, he waited so long for this. Waited so long to finally have Daryl, to own him, to fuck him. He craved Daryl like an addict. 

With the new hard pace the pain came back worse before subsiding, until Rick found a new angle and it returned. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room, their bodies sweaty and sliding against each other. 

Each shove of his cock into him, pushed Daryl up, making him grunt out as the pressure in him stared to build up again. It made him tense around the hard organ inside him. Making Rick grunt and moan out,

"Fuck yeah, just like that baby, I love how it feels..." Rick mumbles out, "You getting close again? Huh? Ya' gonna' come off my cock?"

Daryl whimpers at his words, hands weakly holding onto Rick's arms now. Feeling his muscles moving as he violated him. His face hot as tears slid over his chubby cheeks. He hated how Rick was right, he could feel it building up again. He could feel his hole accepting Rick in, each time his cock slammed into his body. Little moans leaving him each time Rick pushed all the way in. Each time he bit or licked at his nipples.

Rick was getting close, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to coming. His balls tightening up as they slapped against Daryl's ass. He could tell Daryl was getting close too, leaning up to lick the tears from the boys eyes as he pounded him. 

"I'm gonna' cum inside you. Fill you up so good." Rick words were low and rough as he moved his hand from Daryl's hip. Running it down between thier bodies so he could rub at his clit again. Feeling his small body start to shake. So small, just a kid.

Daryl starts to writhe from the new feeling, hips pushing up best he could. Wanting more of that feeling, as his lower belly started to burn. He was going to come again.

"I'm so close baby, come for me." Rick grunts out, "Be a good boy."

Daryl shifts his hips up more, allowing Rick in deeper. Letting the head of Rick's cock hit right up against his cervix. Which made the young boy see stars. 

With a particularly hard thrust along with Rick rubbing hard against his clit. Daryl tensed up and started to shake, his walls closing up tightly around Rick's cock as he came. His body twiching and arching as Rick continues to fuck into him. Groaning louder as he starts to loose rhythm and soon is shoving himself deep into Daryl.   
Pausing there, with Daryl's hips up off the bed. Practically bending him inhalf, Rick finally unloads. Spurts of hot cum filling up Daryl's insides. The boy whines and turns his head to the side. Exhausted. 

Rick stays like that until every drip is emptied into Daryl's tight hole. Some of it seeping out from around his softening cock.

"Such a good boy." 

Rick cooes, lowering the boys hips to the bed so he could lay on top of Daryl. It felt like Rick was crushing him, like he couldn't breath. Feeling Rick's cock still inside him, twiching and softening up until it slipped out completely. It made Daryl feel oddly empty, made him feel the mixture of his juices, cum and blood slowly slip out of his used hole.

Rick removes his hand from his mouth and quickly covers his lips in a kiss. "You're mine now. No one else can have you unless I say so." Rick says between kisses.

Daryl is tired and his throat hurt, along with his battered body. So he just nods, he just couldn't fight him.

"I'm gonna' fuck you whenever, wherever I want." Rick nips at Daryl's already swollen lips, "Got it?"

Daryl nods again, feeling Ricks hand stroking over his sweaty body carefully. Almost like he was trying to comfort him. His eyes stung each time he blinked.

"You must he tired, go to bed baby. I'll clean you up." 

Rick kisses Daryl's cheek with actual affection and it makes the small boy sigh. His eyes falling shut against his will.

"I love you, Daryl."

Is the last thing he hears before he passes out from exhaustion. Knowing now he was a grown up, and Rick owned his body. He would worry tomorrow.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Daryl at the movie theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something a bit longer, and add in some extra little that's not just smutt.
> 
> Also to be clear this story is more leaning to Rape Fantasy. I do not condone real rape.
> 
> Also both boys are under age in this fic.

Rick slowly slides his hand over to Daryl's lap, fingers slowly pressing over his crotch. The movie theater is dark and empty, since it was the middle of the week and the middle of the night. Their parents had gone off for vacation for two weeks and Rick's other brother was off staying with his friends. Meaning Rick had to watch over Daryl while they were gone. It was something he knew he would take advantage of.

Daryl tries to ignore it, keeping eyes on the screen as Rick rubbed his fingers over his cloth covered lips. Ignoring the tingly feeling that was sent over his hips and belly. He didn't want to enjoy it, had hoped after Rick took his virginity a few weeks ago it was over. That he got his fix and would just go back to being his brother.

"You're getting wet." Rick rasps close to his ear making him jump. Returning his attention to where Rick was rubbing him he could feel he was right. But it was just his body, he didn't want this.

"Pull down your shorts." Rick orders and pushes up the arm rest that separated them. There was nothing stopping him now as he leaned in closer to the small boy and started to undo his jeans.

"No." Daryl says quickly. Swallowing hard and still not looking at his brother.

Rick grunts, before grabbing Daryl's chin and forcing his face to his own. His tongue forces it's way into the young boys mouth and licks at him. Daryl tries to tell him to stop but it is muffled. The loud sounds of the action movie playing on the big screen, drown out any wet popping sounds from the kiss. And Daryl's protests as well.

Daryl's small hands push at Rick's chest to get him off of him. Rick pulls back after a moment and sucked in a frustrated breath.

"You really want me to tell mom and dad that you were bad?" Rick threatens, "I don't want to, I love you. You know I wouldn't want to see you in trouble." Rick reaches up to caress the boys cheek and Daryl frowns. Scared of being punished if Rick told them he was bad.

"No." Daryl says quietly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Good. Take off your shorts and underwear." 

Daryl looks around the empty, dark room for a moment. Before he does as he's told, undoing his shorts and slipping them down to his ankles before reluctantly pushing down his panties. Letting them both pool on the floor before stepping out of them. The air conditioning makes him shiver, little goosebumps rising over his hairless thighs. He doesn't look at Rick directly, but he can see him pull his cock out from his jeans. His face goes red and he shifts around uncomfortably. 

"My good boy." Rick purrs before he was moving. Slipping down from his seat to the floor. He moves until he is positioned on his kees between Daryl's thighs.

"Gonna' lick your pussy, Daryl. I'm gonna' get you nice and wet and ready for my cock." Rick says to him as he parts his thighs and pulls Daryl forward in his seat. Pressing his legs up over his shoulders before sinking further down.

Daryl squirms and tried to close his legs, "You... ya' can't put your face there!" He protests weakly with fear.

"Be quiet." 

Rick hushes him and presses his face forward, making Daryl move more. He can feel Rick's fingers spreading his moist lips, exposing his hole to the cool air. It make him whimper and shiver at the same time. He can feel Rick's hot tougue licking him now, long slow swipes over his hole and his nub. The boy shivers and shakes, having to bite the back of his hand to not make noise.

Rick just goes in, licking quicker and shoving his tongue all around. Flicking the tip quickly over Daryl's nub, feeling his thighs start to shake. His moans muffled, as he sucks on the nub now. Getting Daryl's juices in his mouth, over his lips and chin. He can hear Daryl straining to be quiet, to try and get him to stop. Though the older boy just ignores it as he shoves his muscle into Daryl's hole. Darting it in and out, fucking him open, feeling his insides tremble and starts to leak more.

Daryl doesn't know what to do, squirming and whimpering as Rick's tongue violated him. His mouth fitting right over his small lips, it felt like he was devouring him. He wouldn't admit that it felt good, that his stomach was tightening up again like last time. He wanted it to stop, for Rick to go away and leave his privates alone. 

Rick was getting impatient, his cock rock hard and leaking as he strokes himself with his free hand. He wanted so bad to just fuck Daryl, to shove his cock in and hold nothing back. To cum deep inside the boys hole, he loved Daryl so much. He just couldn't help himself. Since the day he first laid eyes on him, found out his secret he just knew he had to make Daryl's his. Always.

He goes faster, sucking and licking desperately at Daryl's nub. He knew it wouldn't be long before Daryl came, and he'd get to be inside him once more. The weeks after the first time were the worse, knowing Daryl needed to heal. And their parents were like hawks, not because they knew but because they were parents. Rick jerked off ever night from the memory, wishing he could just go to Daryl's room every night. Wondering what it would feel like to make Daryl choke on his dick. To come down his throat. It always went to such bad places in his head. Thinking how he could just rip off his panties and fuck him. Not care about the pain, about his healing. 

Rick even went into his room a few times to jerk off, Daryl sound asleep. Obvlious to Rick standing over him, imagining just pushing his panties to the side as he slept. Sliding into that tight wet warmth he missed. Imagining Daryl waking up just as he shot his load into him. It worked every time, leaving Rick gasping and cumming on Daryl. Watching it land on the boys back or chest, or when he was feeling bold, on his panties. Part of him wished he could have been bold enough to shoot it into his parted lips. Watch it stick to the soft flesh and slide down his throat. 

Thinking about all of that just made Rick harder. Returning his attention to eating Daryl out, his jaw aches and he just needs Daryl to come. Which wasn't long after, the poor boy so worked up from the new sensations. That all it took to get him to go over the edge was for Rick to let go of his cock, and roughly shove two fingers into his sopping wet hole. Daryl arches and muffled a loud cry with his hands, his insides clamping down on Rick fingers. His walls shivering and vibrating from each new wave that hit him.

Rick groans into Daryl's pussy before pulling back. Pulling his fingers from his hole and sitting back to catch his breath. Blue hues looking to Daryl who looked completely wreaked. His legs spread wide open, his face red, chest gasping, hair a mess. He looked gorgeous. 

His cock twitches and before Daryl can recover he is pulling Daryl to the ground. He tries to get out of his hold but is too weak from his orgasm. Making it easy for Rick to push Daryl down onto his stomach and quickly lay on his back.

"I'm gonna' fuck you so good, baby." Rick huffs by Daryl's ear, making the boy gasp and move around. Rick thinks he hears 'no please don't' but he brushes it off. Knowing that Daryl was ready for it and he was going to give it to him.

He presses his arm down on the back of Daryl's neck to keep him pinned to the ground. His free hand moving between them so he could guide his cock to Daryl's entrance. Once there he pushes into him with a loud groan, feeling the young boys walls streach around his girth. He was so tight still, tight and wet and hot. It was a eay slip in and he doesn't stop until he is pressed as far in as he could get. Having to pause to catch his breath. He was deeper now then he had been while Daryl was facing him last time.

Daryl can feel himself being streached, Rick large cock forcing it's way inside his body. He whimpers and feels tears forming in his eyes, it doesn't hurt as much as the first time. But there was still enough pain to make him uncomfortable. Though there was nothing he could do with Rick laying on him, having his arm pressed to the back of his neck painfully. Squeezing his eyes shut he focuses on the sounds of the movie and not on Rick's ragged breathing in his ear.

"You're so fucking tight. Fuck, Daryl. I could cum right now." Rick says, moving one leg up a bit before pulling out and slamming back into him. He gets in deeper this time and Daryl cries out lowly. 

He picks up a hard pace quickly, fucking Daryl's tight pussy open. Forcing him to take his cock, to stretch around his girth more and more each time. Until he could more or less pull out and push in with ease. Daryl cries silently, hating how he can feel his build up happening again. The sound of slapping skin and Rick grunting and breathing heavily was all that filled the boys ears. As much as he tried to block it out, he couldn't. He was hyper aware of every inch of Rick inside him, of the way it made his ass bounce every time he thrusted in. How their bodies were hot dispite the cold temperature in the room.

Rick couldn't hold back, pounding Daryl hard and quick. Needing to come, wanting to fill the boy with his seed. It had been too long, he vowed to never wait so long again. During the next two weeks that they were alone Rick would have him every day, in every way. 

He can feel Daryl tightening up around him, as he fucked him. The boy was going to come again, come around his cock. Rick wanted it so bad, to feel it.

"Come on Daryl... come for me. Be a good boy." Rick says in a hushed tone, sitting up a bit to make his thrusts harder. Practically hitting right up against the boys cervix like last time. 

Daryl lets out small little pained sounds, gasping and grabbing at the dirty floor he was laying on.

"C'mon. Say it, say you're about to come."

Daryl gasps, "I-- imma'..." he can't speak, it sounds like he's chocking every time Rick pushed in him.

"Ugh, yeah." Rick moans out, moving to grab part of Daryl's ass cheek and lip to open him up a little more. Fingertips feeling his wet dick driving into the boys tight soaked hole.

Daryl whimpers, clenching up as he finally was pushed over the edge. Cumming hard around Rick's cock that was still fucking into him. His mind goes fuzzy and he goes still, cheek resting on the dirty floor as he tried to catch his breath. His small body rocking almost lifeless as Rick continues his assult on his abused hole.

It only takes a few more hard, deep thrusts for Rick to tense up. Groaning as he shot into Daryl, strips of hot cum filling the boy up. Breathing hard as he picks up a slow tired pace, milking himself. Wanting every drop to be in the boy. Soon he stops all together, laying on top of Daryl's back. His cock still in him as he breaths in heavily. The movie still blaring, hiding what he had just done.

He wonders what someone would say if they found them here. Daryl pinned face down on the floor, Rick's softening dick buried inside his twelve year old step brother's pussy. Maybe it was best not to get caught, they wouldn't understand that Rick needed to do this. That he loved Daryl beyond their understanding.

Soon he sits up and back, slipping out of Daryl who still laid lifeless on the ground. Though Rick could see him breathing. He would be alright once he came down from his high. Curious hands move forward, spreading Daryl's swollen lips. Watching best he could in the dark, his cum dribbling out of Daryl. His thumbs move to try and push some of it back in.

"I'm gonna' have to get you a plug, so you can keep my cum inside you all day."

Rick comments, moving to pull up his jeans. Tucking himself away and fixing his shirt, even smoothing down his hair. Before hands reach out to pull Daryl up from the ground. Turning the boy to face him as he pulled him close. Wiping his face of tears and popcorn, kissing his forehead and telling him how much he loved him. Rick even pulls on Daryl's panties and shorts for him. Getting him back in his seat, then sitting next to him.

Daryl was quiet and sleepy, shifting around to get comfortable as he is sore. Rick wraps his arm around his thin shoulders, claiming him as he pulls the younger male to his side to cuddle. Rick felt better, not so pent up anymore. Thinking about all the toys he could get to use on Daryl now. Plugs were a good start, maybe something that would vibrate. 

They are both quiet as the movie plays out the last few scenes. The plot lost on them both, though neither were really paying attention anyway. 

\--

Rick gives Daryl a piggy back ride out of the movie theater, feeling he deserves to be spoild for a bit. Even taking him down the block to get ice cream. Daryl seemed happy enough with it, smiling as he shoved spoonfuls of chocolate and bananas in his mouth.

They hold hands on the way home, little protest coming from Daryl. It was a good day for Rick, one of many he hoped. Or he'd just have to make sure, one way or the other.

He unlocks the door and Daryl darts inside and Rick follows after him.

"Wait." Rick calls out to Daryl who stops in his tracks. All he wanted was to take a shower, wash away the dry cum that he could feel sticking to him.

"New house rules. You have to be naked any time we are home alone. So unless we go out or have company, you have to be naked. Got it?" Rick says, heart leaping into his throat at the idea of Daryl just always being ready for him. 

Daryl hesitates, "But..."

"If you don't follow the rules you'll be punished." Rick gives him a look saying he wasn't kidding. 

Daryl was scared again, not sure what Rick would do to him. What could be worse then Rick forcing himself on him? Daryl didn't want to find out,

"Okay." He strips naked and holds his clothes to his chest,

"Gonna' shower." The boy states then darts upstairs to the bathroom. 

Rick frowns at him, since he couldn't get a good look at him naked. Though he doesn't stop him, as he heads into the living room and turns on the TV. He could order them food later, he was pretty exhausted.

\--

Rick doesn't remember falling asleep, but soon he is waking. Tired eyes blinking open to see the TV was changed to cartoons. Daryl's small naked body curled up next to him as he ate some chips.

"What time is it?" Rick rasps out looking for the time, feeling Daryl jump a bit.

"S'Eight thirty." Daryl says softly, licking his lips and setting his chips down on the table.

"Did you eat?"

Daryl shakes his head and sits up a bit, bringing his body to Rick's attention. He was still naked, his thin body littered with little bruises. Rick licks his lips and moves to sit up a bit more. Stretching out and run a hand through his curls,

"I'll order us some pizza. Okay?"

Daryl nods, 

"Okay."

Rick smiles and kisses him on the lips before grabbing his phone and ordering pizza.


	3. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is Daryl's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I fleshed out this story line and I know where I want it to go. SO I will be adding a bit more plot along with the smut. 
> 
> Any questions just leave a comment and I'll answer them!

Daryl was settled in his bath, Rick had gone out to meet one of his friends. His best friend actually, Shane, who Daryl met a few times. Honestly Daryl was just happy to be alone for a while, and used that time to eat junk foods and now wash up. It would seem he never felt clean anymore, like some times he could feel Rick still inside him. Or feel where his cum would dry up on his skin, even if it wasn't there. So here he was, snuggling up with his favorite Batman toy in his bubble bath.

Time passed slow and it was nice, until he started to feel a tingle down there. His face flushed and screwed up a bit in confusion. His hand moving between his legs and his fingers rubbing over his lips. Before they pressed further in, making him jump when he brushed over his sensitive clit. 

"Oh, Batman... it's weird." Daryl breaths looking to his Batman action figure which was propped up on the side of the tub. 

He takes a breath and rubs his fingers over his clit now, slow and scared. It tingled more and made his stomach clench up the more he rubbed. He had to lean back and spread his legs to add more fingers. 

He imagined Batman was really there with him, all dressed up and ready to fight crime. Though he took time to be here with him, kneeled between Daryl's thighs. His gloved hand between the boys lips, rubbing his spot for Daryl now.

"You're so beautiful, Daryl." Batman says and smiles at the boy, making Daryl gasp as his fingers move faster. "Thank you Batman, you too! So strong! You'll protect me right? You'll make me feel good?" 

"Yes Daryl, I love you." 

"I love you too." Daryl's body was shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut. Yet he could still see Batman there, "Ahh, please!"

Batman moves forward to line up his cock with Daryl's hole, ready to fuck the boy senseless and Daryl was ready. To let Batman have him, to feel love and protection. "Please...fu--"

"DARYL?"

Rick's voice calls out for him, bringing Daryl back to reality. He pulls his hand away from himself gasping loudly. It ached between his thighs and he wanted so much to just ignore him and finish. 

"I-- I'm taking a bath." Daryl calls out sitting up straighter now. Looking to the closed bathroom door, not wanting it to open.

"I left you a present outside the door. Put it on and come to my room." Rick's voice isn't as loud, echoing just outside the bathroom door. Daryl's heart was racing so fast he wondered if Rick could hear it.

"Ok." Daryl calls back and sighs out, waiting to hear Rick's footsteps walk away before he finished washing up.

Stepping out he grabs the Batman toy to sit on the sink as he pulls the plug to let his bath water drain. He then drys off, avoiding the mirror, as he didn't want to see himself. He felt embarrassed about what he did in the tub and it was worse because it still ached between his legs. He still had the feeling like he wanted to finish what he started. 

Daryl ignores it however and peaks outside the bathroom to find the bag Rick spoke about. He furrows his brows since the thing was covered in rainbows and pink glitter. Grabbing the bag he pulls it into the bathroom and locked the door. Ripping it open he expected maybe a new toy, but instead it was a muticolored tutu. Frowning he dug further and found cotton pink panties and a tank top. 

Daryl didn't like it, he wasn't a girl, at least he never felt like one. But he remembers Rick's comand to put it on and he didn't want to get punished. So he reluctantly pulls all of it on, hating how it felt on him. He grabs up is Batman toy and hides it under his blankets on his room.

Once that was done he went into Rick's room. He found Rick sitting on his bed laughing over something on his phone. The older boy stops dead though when Daryl walks in, staring at the younger boy now,

"Daryl." Rick says putting his phone to the side and motioning to Daryl to come to him. As he moves his legs off the side of the bed.

Daryl hesitates before he walked into the room. Stoping a few inches before the bed, which makes Rick pull him the rest of the way. Large hands on the boys hips as he settled Daryl to stand between his legs. Scared hands move to rest on Rick's shoulders. 

"You look cute." Rick squeezed the boys hips before reaching up to rearrange his dark wet hair. "And you smell so good."

"Thank you." Daryl speaks in a small polite tone, hating how his lower half responded with a quiver. His core still tingling and aching too be touched. He wonders if he could sneak away to finish. Though he doesn't think Rick will let him go now that he has him. At least not for awhile anyway. 

"I was thinking about you all day." Rick goes on, hands running back down the boys sides before dipping between his legs. His skin was still so soft, like a girls, one hand moving in circles on his inner thigh. As the other presses up between his legs, fingers coming in contact with Daryl's soaked panties. There is clear surprise on the older boys face, his finger stroking over the wet area. "Were you thinking about me too?"

Daryl tries to respond but it is cut off by a moan, the attention to his sensitive area making him shiver. His face flushes and he looks away from Rick, not wanting to see his reaction. He wished he was still alone in the bathtub with Batman.

"Did you..." Rick paused and brought his damp fingers to his nose, "... did you touch yourself? While I was gone?"

"I... I didn't mean too. I jus' felt all tingly and I... I... jus' wanted it to go away." Daryl talks in a slight higher pitch, his words almost stumbling over each other. Nerves already shot at this point and he feels his chest tighten up, like he wanted to cry.

"You can't touch yourself with out my say so, Daryl. You... that's the rule!" Rick shoves Daryl back a bit, frustration clear in his tone. The boy now confused, Rick never said that to him before, how was he supposed to know.

"I didn't know!" Daryl looks to Rick with pleading eyes. Hands pressing to his out chest. "I... I'm sorry!"

Rick shakes his head and stands up, hands quickly undoing his belt, "I still have to punish you. So you know not to do it again." 

Daryl's heart jumps into his throat as Rick slipped his belt out from each of his jean loops, "Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Another step back and Daryl wonders if he could make it to the room door behind him. Rick shakes his head again, "You can't break the rules, you break the rules you get punished. That's how it has to be, it has too!"

Rick gets the belt fully out and folds it over, "Make this easy, get on the bed." He motions with the belt and Daryl shakes his head, 

"No..."

"Don't make me do it the hard way Daryl. It won't be so bad." He motions again. However this time Daryl darts back towards the door.

His little hands grab the knob, but Rick is quicker. Grabbing a fist full of Daryl's hair, yanking him back. A whine leaves the boy and his hands dart up to grab onto Rick hand in is hair. Using the grip Rick drag Daryl to the bed, tossing him on top of it on his belly. Letting go of his hair he wastes no time with Dragging Daryl up by his hips. Making him kneel on his hands and knees. Daryl whimpers and is too scared to move, limbs slightly shaking. He never been hit with a belt before, he was nervous. 

"You made me do this Daryl, if you were a good girl... boy. This is your fault." Rick runs his hands through his curls before ripping the new panties from the boys body. Tossing the ruined item to the ground. 

Daryl gasps and grips the sheets, tears sliding down his face. Teeth biting into his bottom lip as Rick grabs the tutu and also rips it off of him. Making red marks and small bruises rise all over his pale skin.

"Look at you, I can't even get you nice things." Rick growls and pulls Daryl further to the edge of the bed. Causing the boys feet to dangle over the side, his holes fully exposed to Rick. 

Pulling back the belt he quickly hit him, right across his right ass cheek. Daryl jumps and screams out, he had never been hit before. The pain moved through his back and legs. Without warning Rick whipped him across his left cheek. Large red marks surface, and Daryl's top half hits the bed as he buries his face there. He moans this time, without meaning to. Breathing so hard he thinks he might pass out.

"Two for touching yourself without asking. Two more for making me rip your new clothes." Rick's breath was a little shakey too, he has to take a breath.

He pulls back hitting the right cheek again, a little softer this time. Yet the cracking sound still echoes loud in their ears. Daryl's voice was raw from yelling which turned into moans, yet he can't help it. Rick hesitates before delivering the last blow to Daryl's left cheek. The boy whines and chokes a bit, hearing the belt drop to the ground with a clank.

Rick moves to press his hands to Daryl's cheeks. They were hot, and he could feel the raised skin, he knew it would bruise. Too hard, too hard.

Daryl was exhausted, sucking in shakey breaths as Rick rolled him over on to his back. Rick's face was torn with emotion but Daryl couldn't read what they were. Could barely see through his watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had to, I have too." Rick mumbles out as his hands undo his jeans. Not looking at Daryl as he unzips them and pushes them down to his knees along with his underwear. Daryl whimpers but doesn't try to stop him as he pushes his thighs apart. 

Daryl was still wet, wetter then when Rick had touched him before. It was so easy to slip his cock fully into his brother. Rick grunts, moving to hide his face in Daryl's neck. The burn of the streach around Rick's cock was nothing compared to what he still felt at his cheeks. Though it had started to become numb a bit now. Tingling even, which went straight to is pussy. It was weird, but he was too tired to try and figure it out. He just laid there on his back with Rick draped over him, the other boys cock buried inside of him.

"I'm sorry..." Rick mumbles as he begins to thrust. Slow deep thrusts that softly rock their bodies. "... I'll make it better."

Daryl turned his head to the side looking at nothing. Pretending he couldn't feel himself being stretched over and over again. Pretending he couldn't feel the familiar clench in his belly, he was going to come. But he was too tired to care, his body felt like it was floating. His hands moving to hold onto Rick's shoulders. 

Rick reached down to press his hand between them. Fingers quickly rubbing over Daryl's clit wanting him to get off fast. It makes the boy moan lazily. His hands dropping to grip the sheets once again as his body tenses up.

"I love you so much Daryl... I do! I just want to love you. Always." Rick started to mumble again, 

Thrusting harder now, "C'mon Daryl, lets both come. Come together." He goes on rubbing quicker and quicker, making Daryl's body start to shake.

"Yes." Rick gasped, fucking him harder now, forcing himself deeper inside. "... yes."

Daryl squeezes his eyes shut, pleasure rocking his body and before he knew it he came. A little raspy yelp leaving him as his insides clenched around Rick tightly. Which made Rick give two more almost violent thrusts before he came inside Daryl. 

"You okay?" 

Daryl gives no response and Rick pulls back to see Daryl had passed out. He strokes his face as he started to soften. Pulling out of him Rick sits up before crawling up Daryl's body. Pausing to listen to his soft breathing for a moment. Carefully he rubbed the head of his cock over Daryl's lips before shaking his head. He rolls off of Daryl and pulled his jeans back on. Bright blues stare at the boy from where he stood. His body limp and hairless, red marks littering his frame. He looked beautiful. 

Rick pulled his eyes away before leaving the room.

\--

After cleaning Daryl up and smoothing ointment over his sore cheeks. Rick dressed him in his favorite pajamas and took him back to his own bed. Laying him down and pulling the blankets over him. Daryl didn't wake, and Rick didn't blame him. Had he gone too far? Too soon?

Rick sighed and laid fully clothed on top of the blankets covering Daryl. Feeling something hard jab his side he sits up to see a Batman figure. He looks it over, seeing the worn out edges of it. Daryl loved that toy above all others. He moves Daryl's arm so he could tuck the toy in there and lay back down. His arm wrapped around his brother, holding him as he slept. 

\--

"That's fucking gay." Shanes voice makes Rick jump, turning to see his friend leaning against Daryl's bedroom door.

"Shut up he's sleeping." Rick checks to make sure he still was before getting out of the bed and ushering Shane out of the room.

"What are you doing here so late?" Rick questions as they walked down the hall to his room. 

"Well your parents are gone, right? I figured I could come squat for the night. I mean unless you're busy." Shane says stepping into Rick's room and looking around, "Christ, it smells like sex in here."

Rick tenses up and closes the door, "Shut up." He plays it off after a moment and Shane lets out a loud laugh, "I'm just messing with you calm down. We both know you can't get laid."

Rick smirks and punches the other boys arm, "Screw off."

\--

Daryl woke, but he did not know the time. Rubbing his eyes and finding he was in his own bed, he wonders if it had all been a dream. His fingers curl around the Batman toy tucked in his arm as he moves to sit up. A dull pain moves through but it was nothing compared to what he expected it to feel like. 

His stomach growls and he is compelled to get out of bed. Tip toeing out of his room and down the hall opposite to Rick room. Since he thought he was asleep. He continues to tip toe downstairs and into the kitchen. Though he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Rick and Shane sitting on the counter eatting hot pockets. 

They don't see him right away so he is quiet. 

"Yeah, Father Gabriel is still a prick." Shane says through a mouthful, "He put his damn hand on my thigh, and I threatened to break his jaw."

"Yeah? What did he do?" Rick questions with furrowed brows. Nubbling on his food and noticeably going tense.

"He said I was the one with the pervert thoughts and that I needed to pray." Shane took a drink, "Then went behind my back and told my parent some line about me being overly aggressive."

"Damn." 

"Worst part is, I'M the one who has to go to anger management twice a week." Shane frowns and tosses the end bit into the bin.

"Didn't you tell your parents what happened?" 

"You know they didn't believe me, I had already had that fight. I talked them out of sending me then. They said that, 'it's becoming a recurring issue'." Shane rolled his eyes and finished off his drink.

"Lucky you don't have to anymore." Shane then adds in, bumping Rick's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, lucky me," Rick gave a humorless chuckle.

Daryl at that pointed stepped into the kitchen, "I'm hungry." All eyes were on him now, he grips Batman tighter. 

"You're feeling better?" Rick asks jumping down from the counter. Daryl nods but says nothing further. 

"Better? He's not sick is he?" Shane chimes in, looking Daryl over. "He looks a little sick."

"He's not sick." Rick swallowed and moved to Daryl to pick him up. Daryl wrapped himself around the bigger boy.

"I fell on my butt while I was playin'. It hurt but, it's better." Daryl lies and even Rick looks to him with surprise on his features. 

"Oh." Shane says, obviously not expecting Daryl to respond. Normally the boy was shy around him and any guest that came over.

Daryl moves to rest his head on Rick's shoulder, "Hungry." He whines a bit and that seemed to bring Rick back from his daze.

"Alright buddy, lets find you something to eat." Rick rubs his hand over his back and walks him over to the refrigerator and opens it up. 

Shane watches them as they look through it. Daryl lazily leaned on Rick, with a death grip on his Batman toy. It was weird to think they weren't related from how close they seemed to be. He watches as they settle on frozen pizza. 

"You can head up to my room if you want, I'm gonna' get Daryl settled in and then take a shower." Rick then says looking back to Shane, noticing he was staring at them. 

"Right." 

He jumps down from the counter and makes his way back to Rick's room. He takes a moment before he looks around, hues scanning his best friends room. There was just something that was off, wasn't it? Maybe he was just tired. He's about to give up when he spots something colorful sticking out from trash. Hesitation comes before he goes over to inspect. Confused however as he finds ruined panties and tutu. Shane doesn't know what to do with this information. He decides to ignore it and go to lay on Rick's bed. His mind wondering. 

\--

"You lied." Rick states, sitting next to Daryl as he ate the pizza. The boy swings his legs a bit as Batman sits on the table watching them.

"Yes." Daryl says not looking at Rick, while he continued to take small bites and chew them slowly. Rick moves to press curls from his face with a sigh.

"Why?" 

Daryl paused and set down his food, before he turns to Rick and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Big blues pull back to stare at the older boy. There was something there but Rick couldn't read it. And before long Daryl went back to eatting.

"Oh..." He still didn't get it, but he decides to let it go. Moving he pressed a kiss to the top of the boys head. "... don't stay up to late."

With that Rick stood and leave Daryl alone to eat. When he was gone Daryl wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

He looks to Bathman as he ate, "Yes. I'm sure." Daryl says softly, "I love you too." Batman remains silent.


End file.
